


По накатанной

by DarkMoska



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: WTF Ghostbusters 2017





	По накатанной

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Ghostbusters 2017

В детстве Гарретт любил, чтобы было страшно, до мурашек, до волос дыбом, до замершего сердца. Гарретт сражался с чудовищами и монстрами, сражался не потому что убежать все равно не мог, он просто был храбрым и сильным, так ему говорила мать. Гарретт верил и знал, что это правда, чего ему там эти доктора, когда семиглавый дракон дрожит от его вида. До самых кончиков когтей.

Гарретт чувство страха не перерос, все так же с копьем шел на мифических великанов: рафтинг, прыжки с парашютом, прогулки в неблагополучных частях города. Детские книжки пылились в чулане, забытые трезвой головой. Студенческая жизнь, спорт, учеба, кучка приятелей, таких же адреналиновых наркоманов, бравый рыцарь кидался на профессоров за кафедрой, разил знаниями и новыми подходами. Славу среди товарищей-студентов он не сыскал, девчонки с ним разве что в баскетбол играли, потому что женская и мужская команды тренировались одновременно в смежных спортзалах. 

Если игра заканчивалась поздно — а это было частенько: адреналин, азарт, забытый счет — уходили всей толпой, ждали друг друга на выходе из раздевалок, шумом прокатывались по пустым коридорам. Как бесстрашные рыцари, как герои D&D, как вечные искатели светоча истины. Гарретт не боялся темноты, боже упаси, путь был один и ровный. Они не заглядывали в тихие кабинеты, не бегали по библиотеке — взрослые все же люди. Нужно было просто дойти до выхода, попрощаться с ночным сторожем и разойтись по домам.

Только вот в знаменательный четверг, когда они разбились поровну и Гарретт закинул красивейший трехочковый, сторожа на выходе не было. Огромная дверь была закрыта на засов словно из фильмов про средневековье, монахи такими свои монастыри запирали. Голоса стихли, и кучка студентов превратилась в ровный полумесяц напротив выхода. Мигавшие лампы в комнатке сторожа не добавляли спокойствия и ничего не освещали. Гарретту разом вспомнились все любимые детские страшилки, но вслед пришла и память о славных сражениях и поединках, о победах и героически поднятом мече. 

Адреналин вскружил голову, чувства обострились, на горизонте замаячила возможность увидеть _нечто_. Заехав в крохотную каморку, Гарретт осмотрелся: пыль везде, раскиданные листы на столе, запах озона. На голову что-то капнуло и стекло по щеке на плечо. Вязкая зеленая жижа, переливающаяся неоновыми всполохами. Гарретт инстинктивно попытался сбросить ее рукой, но пальцы увязли. Кейти, забежавшая в комнатку следом, стерла жижу тренировочной майкой. В этот миг за ее спиной захлопнулась дверь, полупрозрачный засов, как на главном входе, с грохотом влетел в пазы. 

Окошки, выходившие в коридор, сначала запотели, потом покрылись инеем, и Гарретт с Кейти потеряли всякий обзор, хотя еще видели смутные силуэты сокомандников, стучавших кулаками по стеклу. Жижа начала течь изо всех щелей, дерево под пальцами словно бы постарело и подгнило за секунду, Кейти безуспешно пыталась поднять призрачный засов, а Гарретт уже не был так уверен насчет прелести встречи с неизведанным. Это были уже не детские фантазии, не сон, а реальность. Гарретт съежился в кресле, когда иссохший шкаф обрушился на пол щепками. Стены, покрытые облезлыми обоями и старыми деревянными панелями, и так стоявшие слишком близко друг к другу, теперь словно надвигались на Гаррета, заставляя Кейти отступать от двери. 

Внезапно Кейти пошатнулась и попыталась схватить Гарретта за плечо. Ее рука прошла сквозь Гарретта, сама она за миг до падения на пол как-то мерцнула зеленым светом и окончательно пропала. Гарретт не мог пошевелиться. Он был безоружен, тело сковал страх, он очутился в крохотной коробке, по размеру несравнимой с комнатой сторожа, он был один. Кейти, милая храбрая Кейти, прыгавшая не ниже парней из его команды, растворилась у него на глазах. Гарретт поднял взгляд на экраны, куда выводились записи с камер. Серые помехи и статический шум были неразличимы на фоне тяжелого дыхания Гарретта, и даже стука из коридора не было слышно. Гарретт, растерявший рыцарские латы, сломавший копье о страх и сдавшийся невидимому зверю, оказался в одиночестве. И приготовился умирать. В бесславный, ничего не предвещавший четверг после тренировки по баскетболу.

Брызнувшие во все стороны осколки окна, на мгновение отразившие невозможно яркий свет, воткнулись в абсолютно обычную стену. В темное дерево панелей, которые меняли в прошлом году, потому что университет получил грант. Кейти лежала на спине, умиротворенная и словно спаящая. Скрипнула незакрытая дверь. 

Гарретт проверил пульс Кейти, оттащил ее к стене, внимательно прислушиваясь к скрипам и шороху в коридоре.

— Вот это тварина, а?! 

— А что ты хотел от класса три?

Раздавшиеся из коридора голоса заставили Гарретта мигом выскочить из комнаты и с удивлением уставиться на... странно одетых сверстников. Оранжевое подобие брони, какое носили только университетские ролевики, странные желтые пистолеты и дымящаяся на полу тарелка дополняла картину. На Гарретта уставились три пары глаз. 

— Чувак, ты чего бледный такой? Привидений никогда не видел, что ли?

— Ну как бы...

— Да ты не трясись так. С кем не бывает? Домой иди, и подружку свою забери.

И тут Гарретт решил, что ну его. Жизнь-то у него сейчас, а смерть где-то позже. Вместе с призраками, монстрами и демонами. И чтобы жизнь эту продлить, лучше узнать, что его ждет в смерти.

— Ребят, а вы кто вообще? Типа охотники за привидениями? А можно с вами?


End file.
